Recent, display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be small, thin, and lightweight. In addition, display devices desirably have large screens (wide display regions), and a reduction in the area of a display device except a display region (what is called a narrower bezel) is required.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal. and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a foldable portable communication device that has reduced size and weight and that includes a plurality of displays and can be opened and dosed so as to have a large screen.